


Starting arc [dansmp]

by plaates_i



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minecraft, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaates_i/pseuds/plaates_i
Summary: theres no sumarry
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Starting arc [dansmp]

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so hi, me n my friend(s) made an mc rp script but it got canceled, aaa anyways cringe warning- this will be a secret fic /j
> 
> anyways im gonna put characters hereamd their instagram-  
> ali (plaates_)  
> daniel (danielhasfound)  
> nadene (n_a_dene)  
> alex (404pagee_)  
> marjin (tofumarjin)

it all started with a random thing.

burning duplicate discs as a joke, although, it went too far, placing random things in some random places, such as magma blocks under ali's castle carpets, buttons everywhere

and they we're caught, it was dan all along, ali did not accepted that, then destroyed dan's house.

nad was just looking around and then saw ali destroying his house,they wandered off went to find dan wanting to tell him.

she found him, when nad told him, he wasn't suprised, then dan went to meet ali, to talk and solve this.

but ali insists.

"shut up-! i dont wanna talk to you-! you went too far"

(not really lmao)

and then dan said

"come on ali, im sorry okay.. i didn't know you are mad"

marjin was just standing there, not a part in the script, 

"uhh guys, whats happening? i was just building stuff and shit happens–" marjin said.

they ignored marjin and continued fighting, but ali ran away leaving dan's house with water ontop (he has a aquarium house LOL)

next day dan search resources to rebuild his house. he also search for a valuable thing to give to ali. its the disc. their favorite disc.

"hey ali-! sorry about yesterday, ill return your disk that i 'burned' yesterday" – dan said.

ali was actually still sleeping

dan splashed water at ali and laugh. ali woke up with a bad mood.

"can you please LEAVE ME ALONE.?!" – ali said

"y-yeah sure.. but i have something for you." – dan

"i dont care. pls leave now." – ali

nad ran over to ali's castle thought they we're still fighting, then just stands there

"guys wtf, anyways ali get up, and dan didn't you said we're gonna have a festival tommorow? we got the stuff lets decorate" – nad

meanwhile, marjin was just standing infront of the castle.

they all got out from the castle, ali prepared zeirself then also got out, helped them build the festival. 

meanwhile.. 

marjin and nad already there prepare for the festival

as soon as ali arrived, ali ask "where is dan?"

nad response "we did not see him all day i thought he is with you?"

"oh welp, so uh since hes the the one who gives announcement and is important tho this we should find him rn" – ali

"yeah sure we should find him after we finish decorate" - marjin

after they finish, they look after dan , they went to the woods, tried finding him in caves, places he built, but he was nowhere around there

"guys its getting late i think we should go home we have a festival tomorrow im sure he is fine"-ali

"yeah.. sure..." - nad

"come one nad im sure dan is fine you know who he is" -mar

they went back home and go to sleep

the next day when they wake up dan is there at the platform getting ready.

"i knew it he will be there" - ali

"hey dan, im sorry about what i did i didn't mean it"

dan ignores ali

"dan-! whats wrong?" – ali was cut off when dan gave a speech.

the festival is starting, dan giving his speech

now its time to ali to give their speech

then alex randomly gets there, they we're late.

"yo sorry guys im late" – alex

marjin, standing there, also late, but she came from the prime tunnel

ali didn't know what to speech so they handed it to dan again

dan let another speech, saying stuff like a huge occasion or festival to celebrate something and we're telling the citizens about what is going to happen and positive things.

"hello everyone,you must be wondering why you have been called here,as you must remember we had recently made many places, made this country like a home,got netherite which is surprising,so as a celebration,we have decided to host a big festival! on 12 jan, 6am EST, Thank you for coming-!" – dan

then the festival, begins.  
Everyone starts preparing for the festival, the citizens start decorating their houses with lights and stuff,everyone seemed pretty excited except for dan, They seemed very off,soon one of the citizens, nad saw them and decided to ask what's wrong  
"Hey dan? why are you so lost in your thoughts today?"  
"oh-- it's nothing.. everything is fine, im just feeling not good rn" -- dan

although they didn't know that alex was spying on trees, watching them having a normal conversation.

from nowhere, dan told a secret about the country.

"y'know, the truth is..."I saw the other side..planning something..it-" – dan was cut off by marjin

"hey! dan and nad!" "Come help in the decoration-" – mar

"coming" - dan  
"ill talk to you later then" - dan

"yeah sure." - nad

"shit-!why does this always happen?" – alex

alex tried to blend in by acting

"hey guys what happened– oh, uh sorry for disturbing uhh bye–" – alex

and they all stood in awkwardness.  
but they laughed anyway.

after finishing the decorations, the citizen,marjin, made food to eat with everyone.

ofc, everyone ate the food.

next day..

alex came to ali, trying to lie.

"Hey Ali! so um.. i think u should go against dan, so I was just walking around the place and I suddenly heard dan and nad Talking,I was curious so I went to spy on them and I heard they were death-throning u" – alex

ali was surprised.

"um, idk about this...i kind of agree and also dont.." - ali

"don't worry ali, im on ur side." - alex

then, ali agrees to go against dan.

"so, do u mind being a spy for me? – ali

alex nodded.

after that, they go back to the others and act like nothing happened.

"where did you guys go?" marj

"just going mining some iron" - ali

"oh okay then" - nad

While dan just listen to their conversation

"hey dan can we talk privately?" - ali

dan just ignore ali and get away from there

"what's wrong between you two??" - nad

"not your business" - ali

"dan! why do you keep ignoring ali?" -- alex while following dan

"its not your business. can you please shut up?" - dan

"no i will not. tell me what happened." - alex

"okay, listen. i need some time for myself now please leave me alone" - dan

alex stop following dan and go back to the others

"guys..have any of you talked to dan properly?why the hell is he doing this?" - Alex

"well i talked to him before, until marjin showed up" - nad

"wait really?! im sorry lol" - marj

"I'll try to talk to him." -nad

"Alright then, goodluck" -marjin 

Nad searching dan, and found him.

"Dan are you here?" Nad said knocking the door, "Dan? Can I in?" Still no answer. "Okay then I'll come in" nad scanning the room, and see Dan was sitting in his bed, staring at nothing but wall (sorry I can't make something serious here-)

"Hey dan.." -nad

"AAHH- oh it just you, why don't you knocking the door?" -dan 

"I'm literally knocking it for like 6 times and still no answer." -Nad

"Sorry..I just.... nevermind." -dan

"what's wrong?" - nad

"its.. nothing." - dan

"tell me what happened." - nad

"n-no.. i dont want to i want talk about it, i just want a time for myself why everyone dont understand what i want huh?" - dan

"im sure they understand" - nad

" NO NO NO everyone is the same include you. everyone kept asking me" whats wrong bla bla bla " and why not ali? they have lots of time why not zem why me" - dan

"i.. -" - nad

"go away, i dont want to talk" - dan

"oh- okay see you later i guess" - nad

she went back to the others

"so, what did he said?" - alex

"nothing.,he said nothing. he told me he want to have some time for himself." - nad

"what is wrong with him, he just out of sudden 'sad' and dont want to talk with any of us?!" - ali

"i dont know i think we really should leave him alone for now, its his privacy after all." - marj

"you're right." - alex

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO TY FOR READING- sorry its too uhhhh short- anyways have a nice day!!
> 
> this will never be continued :D, ty for reading tho!!!
> 
> also i dont have permission to post this, so if ur one of the characters and reading this im very sorry, please tell me if u want me to delete it


End file.
